This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Applications 60/539,489, filed Jan. 26, 2004, and 60/553,866, filed Mar. 16, 2004.
This invention relates generally to improvements in golf club heads of the type used for putting strokes. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved golf club putter head having a faceplate groove pattern designed for minimizing initial post-impact ball skidding, and to promote early smooth post-impact rolling of a golf ball toward a target such as a cup on a golf green or the like.
Golf club putter heads are available in an extremely broad range of geometric shapes and sizes, with virtually every putter head design intended or otherwise promoted as encouraging or facilitating controlled and balanced impact with a golf ball to achieve improved directional accuracy and a corresponding stroke count reduction in a round of golf. In general, putter heads comprise a club head body mounted at a lower end of an elongated club shaft, with the club head body defining a forwardly presented faceplate for impact engagement with a golf ball. In many putter designs, the club head body is weighted or is otherwise associated with various appendages and components assembled therewith in attempts to enhance overall balance and control.
When a golf ball is putted, particularly over a distance of several feet or more, initial impact engagement by the putter head typically causes initial ball movement in the form of skidding with little or erratic ball rotation relative to the underlying putting surface. Following this initial skidding phase, which often continues for several feet of ball movement, the ball transitions to a smoother rolling movement over the putting surface. Unfortunately, ball skidding is associated with minimal ball movement control, and thereby detracts from overall putting accuracy.
The present invention is directed to an improved golf club putter head designed for minimizing initial ball skidding and thereby for promoting early smooth rolling movement of a putting stroke, thereby improving or enhancing overall putting directional control to achieve improved putting accuracy.